ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Trap (2017 film)
Night Trap is an 2017 horror mystery film, based on the 1992 interactive video game of the same name by Digital Pictures. Produced by Blumhouse Productions, Colin Entertainment, Ltd. and distributed by Universal Pictures. Synopsis TBA. Plot Prologue TBA. Main 3 years later, inside of S.C.A.T. Team (Secret Control Attack Team) headquarters when someone is use the controller by killing four teenagers (as seen on television) with traps then the killer is completely disappeared. Cast *Robbie Amell as Anderson Hannon, the film's main protagonist who was forced to assigned to help Kelly to defeat the Augers. *Kiernan Shipka as Kelli Medd, S.C.A.T team's best agent. *William Jones as Lt. Simms, S.C.A.T team commander. *Chloë Grace Moretz as Cindy, TBA. *Becky G as Lisa, Danny's older sister who was forced to take him with her. *Bella Thorne as Ashley, One of Kelly's friends who looks like a girl named Mali. *Miranda Cosgrove as Megan, TBA. *Cameron Boyce as Danny, Lisa's younger brother who receive a weapon from Eddie to take on the Augers. *Eric Idle as Victor Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Lisa Kudrow as Sheila Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Victoria Justice as Sarah Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Dylan O'Brien as Jeff Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Brady Tutton as Tony, the film's anti-hero who tries to help the Girls. He tell Kelly Medd is make everyone to evacuate house from the Augers. He meet Ashley because he reminded of Mali (which Tony said to Jeff Martin in the Living Room) so he won't let the vampires to hurt Ashley. *Bradley Cooper as Eddie, TBA. *King Bach as Collins, TBA. *Debbie Ryan as Swanson, TBA. *Dacre Montgomery as Jason, TBA. *TBA as Mike, TBA. *TBA as Jim, TBA. *TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA and Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Augers (uncredited), TBA. Movie Cast *David Henrie as Alex, Anderson's best friend since childhood. *Kyle Massey as Craig, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood. *Dylan Sprouse as Gary, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood and Tommy's twin brother. *Cole Sprouse as Tommy, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood and Gary's twin brother. *Hana Mae Lee as Kim, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood who's an only girl in the group. *Samara Weaving as Ellie Darcy, A popular girl who's Anderson's ex-girfriend after a man successfully suduced her. Anderson broke up with her after got him arrested. When the boys are having a bar crawl, Ellie reveals to them that she came out bisexual. *Blake Michael as Michelangelo Williams, A man who devlops an unheathly obsession with Ellie Darcy and successfully suduced her. *Jennifer Aniston as Ms. Stevens, Ellie's abusive adopted mother who is the prolouge's antagonist. *Eden Sher as Starr Powers, A popular girl who blackmails Ellie into taking the picture for Michelangelo and the responsible of Ellie and Anderson's break up. *Joel McHale as Professor Shepperd, A Science Teacher who got fired for sexual harrassing Ellie pior the film and now after Anderson for revenge. Production Development TBA. Casting TBA. Filming It was been filmed in GMT Studios (who also created the setting of the game) for the house setting. Visual Effects TBA. Post Production TBA. Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA. Users response TBA. Controversy TBA. Rating Horror themes TBA. Violence TBA. Low coarse language TBA. Release Theatrical release *TBA. Home media *TBA. DVD or Blu-Ray menu *TBA. Staff *Colin Lloyd Pendergast: Creator of this page, director and producer. Languages *English - Night Trap Copyright © 201X NBCUniversal, Ziegler Film GmbH & Co. KG, Blumhouse Productions and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. All the Night Trap characters and related are owned and created by Digital Pictures. All rights reserved. Trivia Category:Horror movie Category:2017 films Category:Films based on video games Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Live-action films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Mystery Category:American films Category:English-language films